Monster Mountain
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Chelsea goes on a field trip to an amusement park. But when she enters a closed off attraction, she gets a monstrous surprise!
**GoldGuardian2418 requested this story. Enjoy, Amiga!**

* * *

Chelsea was super excited. Her school bus had just arrived in Los Angeles. They were taking afield trip to one of the greatest amusement park, Thunder Wonderland.

The bus pulled into the parking lot and all the kids came barreling out. Chelsea was the last to come out.

Chelsea's eyes just lit up with amazement. She was so excited! "This is gonna be awesome!"

Suddenly, someone shoved Chelsea, almost knocking her down.

"Watch where you're going, Pee-wee!" said Robert, the head bully of Chelsea's school.

Chelsea didn't dare talk back to Robert. Because there was a good chance she would get creamed pretty badly, especially since Robert's dad teaches high school wrestling.

At the park, Chelsea's teacher orders everyone to stay together. So, everyone followed their teacher.

As Chelsea was walking at the back of the pack, she couldn't help but looked all over the place. She took in the amazing sights, rides and yummy smells of fried foods, she just wanted to run all over the place and have a good time! Not follow a boring class like herded sheep.

Just then, Chelsea froze.

There, standing tall and frightful, was an attraction called Monster Mountain. But it was closed for some reason.

"Looks a little...ooky spooky." Chelsea said. It looked spookier than the Grant Mansion.

"Hey, wuss!"

Chelsea turned and there was Robert. "Wanna check it out, wimp?"

The scared girl whimpered and shook her head. Robert was scary, but not as scary as a creepy haunted attraction!

"Then I'll just smash your face!" Robert charged at Chelsea! She screamed and ran right towards Monster Mountain. Hopefully, there would a lot of hiding places in there. Once Chlesea ran in, she grabbed a nearby cair and used it to keep the door shut.

Chelsea could not believe this place! It looked she was inside an actual mountain! The walls looked like real stone.

And it looked authentically creepy.

Knowing Robert would break through that door any minute, Chelsea ran for it.

Chelsea ran, but stopped when she noticed something strange. The whole inside of this attraction looked like a prison! There were jail cells all over the walls, not to mention a totally gross smell.

It seemed like this wasn't an attraction at all. What was this place?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Chlesea jumped when she heard the ear-piercing scream of a boy. Now completely terrified, Chlesea had to find the exit. She ran aimlessly through the dark mountain, desperate to get out.

 **BAM!**

Chelsea bumped into something and fell on her behind.

"What are you doing here?!" a British voice said.

A bit dizzy, Chelsea groaned and shook her head to regain her senses. She looked up and gasped.

Standing before her was a man, He wore a dark blue suit and a grey derby hat, but all he had was a floating monocle where his face should be! He was invisible! An invisible man!

Chelsea was so scared, she could only stutter in quivering horror. When the invisible man reached out to her with his gloved hand, Chelsea screamed and ran away faster than she ever ran before. She read the story of the Invisible Man, saying he was a crazed scientist who used his invisibly to hurt people and cause mayhem. Chelsea had to get away from him.

Suddenly, something big and white stomped in Chelsea's path. Her eyes were wide as two ping pong balls when she saw a mummy shamble out of the darkness.

The mummy stretched his gangling arms out. He opened his dry, chapped mouth.

Little did Chelsea know that the mummy was only stretching out and yawning. He had just woke up from his nap.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Chelsea couldn't help but scream. She ran away in the other direction.

Chelsea didn't think mummies were real, with the exception of Snare-Oh and Kuphulu since they were aliens.

But Chelsea had just seen a real mummy! She was desperate to get out of here!

"Alright! Who's there?!" a voice said.

Just when she's seen enough, two more monsters came out. One was a werewolf with dreads and wore a Hawaiian shirt while the other was a tall, very strong looking Frankenstein monster!

At the same time, the Invisible Man and the mummy came and the monsters surrounded the girl.

Chelsea felt her mind about to break. She just couldn't handle this, she slumped over and fainted.

* * *

Inside an old laboratory within Monster Mountain, the four monsters watched Chelsea lying unconscious on a long table.

The Invisible Man sighed. "How could this have happened?" He shook his head. "A human in our prison! This could risk exposing us all!"

The mummy's eyes were wide with fascination. "I never seen a real human this close before." He poked Chelsea's arm.

"Don't touch her!" said the Franken-monster. "She might have human germs!"

"That's preposterous, Big Ed." said the Invisible Man. "Humans are hardly lethal."

"But you said humans are dangerous, Doctor Davenport." said the werewolf.

"I said humans are dangerous if they know our existence! If this child awakens and escapes, she will tell everyone!"

Chelsea started to stir. The monsters braced themselves as she began to wake up.

The poor girl gasped and became a shivering mess. "M-M-M-MONSTERS!" Chelsea curled up in fear.

"Oh, don't be scared, little human." Mummy cooed, he stroked Chelsea's head.

Chelsea flinched and let out a squeak. "Please don't eat my brain!"

"Eat your brain?!" Mummy gagged. "What a disgusting concept!"

But Chelsea was still afraid.

"I assure you, young lady. We mean you no harm." the Invisible Man said.

Peeking out from her little ball, Chelsea was trying to calm down, but it was hard. She was still scared.

"I know! Let's give her a belly rub!" Wolf-Mon suggested. "That always calms me down!"

"Huh?!" Before Chelsea could react, the werewolf slipped his hands under Chelsea's stomach and started rubbing it.

"Eheeheeheeheehee! That tickles!" Chelsea tittered.

"See? It's working!" said Wolf-Mon.

Mummy and Big Ed saw how the human wasn't so scared anymore, so they joined their comrade in tickling Chelsea. Dr. Davenport could only shake in head.

"I didn't know humans were ticklish!" Mummy said. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo!"

"HEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA! Cut it out! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Alright, alright. That's enough." the doctor said, getting his friends off of Chelsea before she laughed herself to death. "I apologize for my colleagues behavior, young lady."

"It's okay." Chelsea breathed out. "I guess you aren't so bad after all." She looked around. "So, what exactly is this place?" Chelsea asked.

"Well, since you're here, we might as well tell you the whole truth." said the doctor. "This is Monster Mountain. A prison for the world's most evil monsters. I am Dr. Henry Davenport, the Invisible Man and Monster Mountain's jailer."

"Really? So, you're not like, crazy and all?" Chelsea asked.

"Crazy?!" the doctor exclaimed. He groaned. "Oh, not that story again."

"The doc's not crazy." Mummy said. "That's just a dumb story some human made up."

"The only accurate thing about it was those pestering humans wouldn't stop bothering me!" the doctor said. "I was only trying to find a cure for myself. Then someone decided to grab me and take off my disguise! I had no choice but to flee and use my abilities to defend myself."

Dr. Davenport took off his monocle and wiped it clean with a handkerchief. "It's a dangerous world out there for a monster. But not all monsters are good. Some want to rule over humans and take over the world! That's what this prison is for."

"But why have it here at a theme park?" Chelsea asked.

"This location is only temporary." Dr. Davenport said. "Once the Monster Council has picked a spot remote enough for Monster Mountain Prison, we will instantly be transported to it."

To his surprise, Chelsea looked sad. "Oh, okay..."

"What's wrong, little human?" Big Ed asked in concern.

"Chelsea, actually. My name's Chelsea."

"Oh! I'm Big Ed!" The monster took Chelsea's hand and shook his vigorously.

"I'm Mummy!" said the bandaged monster.

"And I'd be Wolf-Mon!" said the reggae werewolf.

Chelsea smiled. Too bad these monsters will be leaving. They'd be such a hoot to be with.

Then Chelsea remembered something important. "Wait a minute! Have you guys seen a human boy around here?! He chased me in here!"

"You mean that obnoxious adolescent?" Dr. Davenport said. "He was frightened by three of our prisoners, Vampire, Medusa and Swamp Beast. He was so scared he fainted as well." He pointed to a cell and Robert was inside! "We put him in there so he wouldn't get away!"

"But what's this about him chasing you in here?" asked Mummy.

"Robert's the school bully. He tried making me come in here. But I said no and he was going to beat me up so I decided to hide in here."

The monsters started to look angry. Really angry.

"How dare he..." Dr. Davenport's gloved hands became fists. Big Ed growled and Wolf-Mon snarled viscously. And Mummy was so mad, his eyes glowed red.

Chelsea was starting to get spooked again.

"You know, Chelsea," Dr. Davenport said. "I think I know how we can solve this problem."

* * *

Robert woke up and found himself lying on the cold stone ground. He rubbed his head. "Must have been a bad dream or something."

"Or was it?"

Startled, Robert looked and saw Chelsea standing before him.

"There you are!" Robert got to his feet. "Your face still needs a beating, wuss!"

But after all she's been through, Chelsea wasn't afraid of Robert anymore. "I don't think my friends would like that."

Robert snorted. "What friends?"

"Us."

The bully froze. Then looked over and saw Big Ed, Wolf-Mon and Mummy. They all lunged forward and made their scariest faces at the boy.

Robert let out another terrified school girl scream. He blindingly ran right past Chelsea, who tried her best not to burst out laughing.

"I gotta get out of here!" Robert tried to find the exit. He spotted a door and ran right to it. He opened it and closed it behind him.

Robert panted heavily as he pushed the door so the monsters wouldn't get in. "Safe at last..."

"Or are you?" a chilling voice said from behind.

The panic-stricken boy spun around and there was Dr. Davenport. He stretched his arms out and laughed like a maniacal madman.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Robert literally busted the door off it's hinges and ran. He didn't care where he was going, he just wanted to run.

Seeing Robert coming her way, Chelsea walked over to the door with a sign with a glowing sign above it that read; EXIT.

"This way out." Chelsea said as she opened the door.

Robert ran like the road runner right out of the old attraction. Chelsea and the monsters laughed as they watched him hop over the park fence and kept running.

Dr. Davenport walked over to join them. "That'll teach him."

"That was awesome! Thanks, guys!" Chelsea hugged the invisible doctor. "You were great!"

"Yeah! Who knew you had it in you, Doc?" said Mummy.

"Sounded like you were having fun for once, man!" said Wolf-Mon.

The doctor cleared his throat and adjusted his monocle. "Well, I agree it was quite...exhilarating."

Just then, a grandfather clocked chimed rather loudly.

"Well, I guess it's time for us to go." Big Ed said.

"Go?! Already?!" Chelsea said.

Dr. Davenport patted Chelsea on the head. "I'm afraid so, Chelsea. Our time here in America is up. The council has found us a new location for our prison." He offered her his hand. "Come along, we wouldn't want you teleported with us."

Taking the doctor's hand, Chelsea was brought to the door.

Chelsea looked at the good monsters, they were some of the nicest monsters she ever met. "Will I ever see you again?"

"You just may, Chelsea. You just may." said Doctor Davenport.

Every monster gave Chelsea a big hug before the human left. Chelsea took a deep breath, and walked out of Monster Mountain.

She looked back and saw the monsters waving at her. She smiled and waved back.

Suddenly, Monster Mountain Prison became engulfed in a bright yellow light, then it disappeared in a great big flash.

And just like that, the prison was gone.

* * *

Deep within the Transylvanian mountains, the Monster Prison reappeared high upon a rocky hill.

"Ah, the Transylvanian Alps." Dr. Davenport said, looking out the window. "A perfect spot."

But the Invisible Man saw his friends quite depressed. "Something wrong, gentlemen?"

"Do you think...we'll ever go back to Los Angeles?" asked Mummy. "It was pretty fun there."

"Yeah, and that human, Chelsea. You think we'll ever see another human like her?" Big Ed wondered.

"Well, perhaps not all humans are as bad as we remember, but we still have a responsibility." Dr. Davenport reminded them. "So as long as monsters like Vampire remain behind bars, we shall never leave this prison to keep him, Medusa and Swamp Beast from terrorizing the world!"

Meanwhile, in one of the prison cells, Vampire hissed in frustration. "They can take this prison all over the continents for all I care! The world will soon be mine!"

"Oh, put a stake in it, Vampire!" Medusa called from her cell. "We're never gonna get out of this dump! No thanks to that Invisible Man and his nauseating goody-goody friends."

The devious vampire chuckled darkly. "Au contraire, Medusa. I have the perfect plan to escape. And when I do, no one, not even the Invisible Man can stop me! NO ONE!"

* * *

 **To see what happens next, go on YouTube and look up, 'Monster in my Pocket - The Big Scream.'**


End file.
